Sailor Moon One Shots and Plot Bunnies
by Jack Belle
Summary: A collections of one shots based loosed ends in Sailor moon. Chapter three: Tuxedo Kamen really needs to call more
1. Henshin

Plot Bunny One: Henshin Beat down

It's always been a question among fan when the villains don't just attack the Sailors when they Transform. Theories have been tossed around that maybe it doesn't take as long as it seems for them to transform to maybe the monster get distracted by the sparkles? Well, here is the story of the one monster that tried and kind of lived to regret it.

The monster of the day was minding his own business ,draining energy from civilians, when he noticed five girls from the corner of his eye. Now, the monster wouldn't have given this much thought but it seemed the blond pigtailed one was yelling something at him. Anyone that knew him personally would tell you that he wasn't very intelligent, but when the girls took out some pens he had what he thought to be a great idea. Especially as the girls yelled out phrases that confirmed his plan.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

The monster was almost blinded by their combined glow, but knew he couldn't pass up this chance and rushed forward. The first Senshi he came on was Sailor Mars, so he pulled his green slightly stone like arm back for a punch. But when he got close enough the flame wrapping around her encased his arm. The monster reared back and unknowingly came too close to a Transforming Sailor Jupiter. To say he was just electrocuted would be putting it lightly, as the electricity seemed to have a mind of its own and looked to be having a hard time finding its way to the ground.

Now, while the monster left arm was still encased in flame, and electricity was still running up and down his body he had wondered further into the group of Sailors. He was currently edging closer to Sailor Venus and Mercury. When his back was to Mercury, a stream of her blue ribbon leaped from her body and tightly winded it's self around his neck all the way up to his deformed nose. He soon found out the not only had the ribbon cut off his breathing, but it also seemed to be filling his mouth and nose with water. Which only added to the shock of the electricity.

While this was happening, the monster's right arm had strayed over to Venus causing her star studded ribbon to lash out at his arm leaving behind star shaped scorch marks. Now, even though the monster was the farthest from Sailor Moon, she must have some how sensed her friends unknown distress. Because multiple strands of pink glowing ribbon shot out from her locket and wrapped around the monster arms, legs, torso, and head. While the ribbon seemed to be purifying the monster, it also seemed to amplify the effects of the other Senshi's attacks causing the monster to scream out even more.

This went on for about thirty more seconds, while the Senshi finished transforming, before it began fading while the girls were doing their poses and Sailor Moon finished her speech.

"And that means you!"

That was when the girls noticed the twitching and sobbing monster on the ground in front of them. The all nervously looked at each other, and Sailor Venus then nudged the monster with her foot spiring it into action. Because the next thing they knew the monster was upright and through a portal before anyone could blink in bewilderment. And thats when Sailor Venus looked up from her foot and said,

"Umm, good job everyone?"

Next One Shot: Mermaids


	2. Senshi Origins

Senshi Origins

In the Sliver Millennium each planet's Senshi came into their powers a different way. For example on the Moon the power is passed down through the royal line. But on the other planet's it was always a race to find the new sailor after the previous Senshi's death.

It was a widely known fact that on Jupiter the people had the power to transform between human form and trees,other wise known as tree nymphs, and more often then not Jupiter's people spent most of their time as trees to withstand the planet's strong storms. Because of this its hard to keep track of blood lines as must of the citizens reproduce through pollination. The only way for the next Sailor Jupiter to be known is through lightening. That is to say the first tree to be struck by lightening after the previous senshi's death is the next Sailor Jupiter.

On the planet Venus, when the last Sailor Venus dies her body is cast into the ocean and is said to be reborn. Because days or sometime months after that a giant oyster washes up on a beach and pops open to reveal a young woman as if she was the most beautiful pearl. Thus the inspiration for the painting the birth of Venus.

On the planet Mercury the people are shrouded in eternal night as the only side of their planet to experience daylight is too hot for anything to possibly live. So when it is time for the new Sailor Mercury to come forward, a young woman will come wondering from the daylight side of the planet covered in nothing but frost and not harmed by the sun or the heat in any way.

On the red Mars, when their senshi dies her crow partners will fly off in search of their new mistress. More often then not the next Sailor Mars is either a high priestess or a high ranking general, depending on whether or not the planet is taking part in a war or a time of peace.

On the planet Uranus when it is time for the next sailor to be found, a competition is held. To understand this event one has to know that the people of Uranus possess wings, and spend more time in the air than on the ground. In this contest, the female precipitating fly as close to the sun as they can get. The one to get the closest turns out to be the new Sailor Uranus as her pride leaves no option but to win.

On Neptune the next Sailor Neptune is never hard to find, because when the time is right the current Senshi sees her protégé in her aqua mirror. Which could be anytime during her lifetime, sometimes enough to train her replacement and others just enough time to pass on the mirror.

Saturn is always summoned in the same way when all talismans are brought together and the end of an era is at hand. Then some girl on Saturn's surface will be awakened and overcome by the cold yet comforting power that her duty gives her. Though she is only a Sailor Saturn for a few minuets it takes to bring down her glaive and then perish herself.

Pluto has no origin. She always was and always will be standing at the gates of time.

* * *

Next oneshot: sailorStars Ending (promise this one will be funny)


	3. Tuxedo Kamen, Why don't you call?

Summary: In season one Mamoru's transformation always seemed to be triggered by Usagi's. So, what if he went back to school over seas after stars and Usagi felt he wasn't calling enough?

* * *

After finally getting things straightened around after the whole Chaos episode, Mamour finally made it to medical school in America. Though it was hard work, he was quite enjoying himself even if he missed his Usako. Though things were a little rough with her lately.

Usagi was a little paranoid, but given his track record of being killed, kidnapped, or brainwashed when a new enemy came he could understand. Thats not what was bothering him. He had tried to explain to her countless times that he could not always answer his phone. Whether it was because he was in class, or working in his residency. Her response was if he didn't have the time she would make it for him. This brings us to Mamoru's current dilemma. Being locked in a bathroom stall as Tuxedo Kamen.

Now normally this would mean Usagi had transformed to fight some enemy, but this was the second time today and the fifth time this week. It was only Tuesday. So, he here was locked in a bathroom stall, trying not to get his cape in the toilet, waiting for his phone to ring. Ah, there is the phone now.

"Hello"

"Mamoru!"

"Usagi, where are you? It must be the middle of the night there."

"I hadn't heard from you for awhile, so I transformed and went to the park."

"Usako, I was in the middle of my my residency shift. I almost gave an old woman a heart attack when I had to rush out of the room in the middle of giving her an IV!"

"Are you made at me Mamoru?" Tuxedo Kamen slammed his head into the wall at this.

"_sigh_ No, just at least try calling first before you transform next time, okay?"

"I'll try and remember."

"Good, love you Usako, Bye"

"Love you too"

_Click_

Well, at the very most, at least he wasn't in the middle of a crowded lunch room like the first time.

* * *

A/N: college has sucked my will to write, ick. not sure if i spelled Mamoru's name right


End file.
